


The Adventures Of Caspar von Bergliez and Dr. Ashe Ubert

by LilaView



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Caspar and Ashe are lowkey dating, Comedy, Professor Byleth is tired of your shit, everyone is happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 22:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20804306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilaView/pseuds/LilaView
Summary: Needing to do a science project for Professor Byleth's lesson, Caspar talks Ashe into helping him. Their target for the investigation: Linhardt von Hevring.





	The Adventures Of Caspar von Bergliez and Dr. Ashe Ubert

“And that concludes my lesson for today.”

Byleth turned around from the chalkboard to take a look at his class, who was quite obviously eager to leave. He couldn’t even finished his sentence. Claude had jumped up, gathering his few belongings, already on his way out of the room, when Byleth cleared his throat. “Your homework for the holidays is-”

Several students groaning in pain interrupted him as well as Claude turning back and presenting his best puppy dog eyes. “Aww, come on, Teach.”, he purred, “We all need a break.”

Gesturing across the room, Byleth looked at Hilda, who was currently doing her nails, Bernadetta, who had built a fort out of her books to hide inside, Raphael, who thought that he was eating sneakily, and lastly Caspar, who was having a mock fight between his small tin soldiers.

Without changing his expression, Byleth continued talking. “To perform a scientific experiment and present your results to the class.”

“So, you need to help me, Ashe, please!” Caspar was sitting in Ashe’s room on his bed kicking his legs. Right after Byleth had let them leave, he brought his books back to his room and sprinted to Ashe, who was on the training grounds.

Nearly getting hit by a sword and several arrows, he caught Ashe’s wrist and pulled him towards his room. Ashe had asked him what the matter was, but Caspar wouldn’t tell him.

By the time they arrived, Ashe was stressed out already.

Slowly calming down, now that he knew that there was neither a fire nor was someone dying, Ashe sat down next to Caspar. “And what is your idea?”, he asked.

“So, our Professor said scientific and I think most scientific stuff was discovered, because someone looked at something and thought: Isn’t this like this other thing?”, Caspar started explaining his thoughts while Ashe nodded. “And I remembered the day we played with Kitty near the pond.”

Ashe nodded. It was a summer’s day a few weeks ago. A Wednesday afternoon to be precise, after finishing their lessons and their training, they had met at the pond.

It was the usual place their kitten was spending her time and they wanted to make sure to use any minute available to look after her. They had fed her with some fish and played catch and when Caspar was giving her a belly rub, she had fallen asleep.

Right about that time they had noticed Linhardt, who was walking towards his room coming from the market.

He was carrying a few books and Caspar already wanted to shout and ask if he could help him, when he saw Linhardt stopping. Putting the book down next to one of the walls, he sat down in a sunny spot and fell asleep a few seconds later.

“He had chosen a sunny and warm spot and just fell asleep. That made me think. And finally, I discovered something.” Caspar leaned towards Ashe, dropping his voice to nothing more than a whisper, as if he was scared for someone to steal his discovery. “Linhardt is just like a cat.”

Looking in anticipation to notice him think for a second before nodding. “He is!”, Ashe exclaimed, “I’m definitely going to help you!”

Observation day 1 started a little later than planned. It was their first day off in weeks, so they ended up sleeping in. Caspar had brought some belongings to Ashe’s room, which was way closer to Linhardt’s room than his own and decided it would be best to stay in Ashe’s room together until they had finished their experiment.

Sleeping and waking up next to Ashe was something Caspar really liked, because they were, firstly small enough to fit comfortably in one bed, and secondly Ashe was nicely warm. Caspar was not used to the cold temperatures of the center region of Fódlan and having Ashe as his personal hot-water-bottle was amazing.

Problem was, when they finally gotten up, they couldn’t find Linhardt anywhere. He wasn’t in his room and they hadn’t noticed if he had gone to sleep the night before. Asking around the monastery, they also couldn’t find anyone who had seen Linhardt in the last 12 hours.

Not knowing what to do, they decided to go to the dining hall and have some breakfast first.

While Ashe took his time, Caspar demonstrated that he could actually fit four dumplings into his mouth despite what everyone said.

As he was struggling to chew, Ferdinand was walking past them talking to Dorothea. “And though he did not train at all, Linhardt did not move. Can you imagine?”, Ferdinand complained.

When he heard Linhardt’s name, Caspar jumped onto his feet and ran towards Ferdinand. “Mghnmhan ghmnfandt?”, he shouted with still three out of four dumplings in his mouth. Ferdinand made a slightly disgusted face.

“Caspar, I know you are not the heir to House Bergliez, but if you could be so kind to behave yourself? You are still of noble birth.”, Ferdinand huffed as Caspar proceeded to shout incomprehensible words at him.

Now regretting stuffing his face in the first place, he looked towards Ashe, begging him to help. Quickly, Ashe got up and joined them to talk to Ferdinand, who was still huffing and puffing.

“Caspar wanted to ask, if you could be so kind and tell us when and where you saw Linhardt. We’ve been looking for him.”, Ashe explained and Ferdinand calmed down. “Finally, someone civilised to talk to.”

After a dramatic pause, he pushed his fringe out of his face, and continued. “I saw him at the training grounds about twenty minutes ago.”

Thanking Ferdinand about a hundred times, Ashe excused them and they started running towards the training grounds to arrive just in time.

Opening the gate, they found the usual people: Felix, who was taking training very seriously, and Sylvain, who did not take the training seriously at all, but still managed to parry most of Felix’ attacks. Raphael, who was currently carrying something that looked like a log, and Ignatz, who spend his time sketching. Leonie, who was practicing archery together with Claude, and Hilda, who was obviously gossiping.

And underneath the roofs on the left, right in a speckle of sunlight was Linhardt. Obviously napping.

Ashe and Caspar moved closer, careful not to make any sound, even though their peers around them did not hold back at all.

As they came close to him, they realised he was holding a book in his arms, which made Ashe turn his head towards Caspar and nodd. They had seen Kitty hold on to a piece of grass without letting it go.

“I told you, didn’t I?”, Caspar whisper-shouted.

Assuming their position around him, cautious not to cast a shadow onto him, Ashe slowly reached towards the book. He was definitely the one of them who had still hands. While Caspar was the one responsible for rough work.

After laying his hand on the book for a second, he gently tucked it.

Mumbling displeased Linhardt pulled it back towards his chest.

Ashe tucked it again and Linhardt tightened his grip while making unhappy noises.

“Just like Kitty!”, Caspar shouted excited. Jumping to him, Ashe clapped a hand over his mouth and pulled him behind one of the pillars.

They barely managed to get out of Linhardt’s field of view, who had woken up upon hearing Caspar. Gently rubbing his eyes, he looked across the training grounds, visibly confused.

“Hm? I thought I had heard Caspar.” He slowly stood up and shambled towards the gate. Behind the pillar, Ashe was still covering Caspar’s mouth, pulling him close to his chest to make them invisible, silently thanking for Bernadetta for improving his hiding skills.

They had decided to postpone their investigations to the next day as Caspar got increasingly more excited to have found out the correlation between Linhardt and cats.

Though they kept an eye on Linhardt in the evening to make sure he went back to his room, so they wouldn’t need to start their next day looking for him.

Waking up with the first rays of sunshine they next day and cuddling with Ashe, Caspar felt like not wanting to leave the bed for another few hours. But soon enough their stomachs were growling so loudly that they had to leave the fluffy and warm sanctuary of Ashe’s bed.

Luckily, the pancakes that were served in the dining hall for breakfast were equally fluffy and warm.

While stuffing their stomachs with pancakes, fruits, and syrup, Caspar had come up with an idea on what experiment they should do today.

It was a simple plan. Pilfering a bowl of warm milk from the kitchen, they went to assume their position near Linhardt’s room.

He hadn’t gotten up yet. They were right on time.

Putting the bowl on the ground, they hid in the bushes, keeping a close eye so that no one would touch that bowl.

About half an hour later Ashe heard a sound coming from Linhardt’s room, so he interrupted Caspar’s story on how an alligator would win a fight against a bear by shushing him.

A slow creaking noise made them listen closely to the soft steps approaching. Suddenly, Ashe started to worry about Linhardt stepping in the milk, and he was about to jump up and warn him, when the steps suddenly stopped.

They sat up to look through the branches of the bushes and saw Linhardt looking at the bowl of milk.

Letting his gaze wander to find the one the bowl belonged to only to let it rest on the bowl again.

“You don’t think he’s gonna-”, Ashe started, but Caspar shushed him. Linhardt slowly reached down to pick up the bowl. “He can’t.”, Ashe stuttered, “It was on the ground.”

Linhardt put a finger in and licked the milk off while nodding. “I thought, it was milk.”, he said to himself. Ashe looked to Caspar alarmed, but he was watching Linhardt excitedly.

Looking around another time, he raised the bowl to his lips. “It’s free breakfast.”

Linhardt drank the milk and Ashe felt like screaming. When Caspar looked back at him he was pale and still stuttering. “Ashe, you okay, man?”, Caspar asked and Ashe shook his head. “Caspar, we need to tell him that it’s bad to eat something off the ground. It was the first thing Dedue made us promise.”

It took another one and a half days to calm Ashe down. He had Caspar promise him to never ever put something in his mouth that had touched the ground and to scold Linhardt once they had finished their experiment.

When they finally agreed on another aspect they wanted to research, the sun was already about to set. Asking around they had been looking for Linhardt, but couldn’t seem to find him until Ashe heard Lysithea complain about Linhardt making her walk to the library only to ask more bothersome questions about her crest.

Packing their scientific tools, which included Ashe’s notebook, some pencils, something Caspar called necessities, several pieces of candy and a drawing of Linhardt and a cat with lots of question marks around them, they quickly made their way towards the library.

Gladly, the library was lit by candles, because once they arrived, dawn had come and the sun had sunken behind the monastery walls.

They made sure to be as quietly as possible, which was not as easy considering the squeaky floor boards, but Linhardt was so invested in his books, he didn’t notice them.

Sitting down on one of the tables far away from Linhardt, but close enough so that they could watch him. Ashe quickly got them some books as well as a disguise, and while he started ‘reading’ Caspar asked himself how he should explain to anyone asking that he is interested in ways to lose weight using herbs and horseback riding to such an extent that he stayed up at night.

Linhardt barely moved for the next few hours, scribbling down notes in a speed that way uncanny, which made Ashe and Caspar doze off after a while.

A loud hollow noise sounded through the nearly empty library and made Ashe wince in fright. Clutching Caspar, he looked around shakingly, trying to find the source of the noise. Linhardt still hadn’t moved, but Caspar had woken up too. He carefully put his arms around Ashe, who was visibly trembling.

“C-caspar, did you hear that noise? Do you think that’s a ghost?”, he stammered and Caspar shrugged. “Maybe we should go back to your room.”, Caspar whispered and in the exact moment a lightning crept across the sky outside the windows followed by a deafening thunder.

Caspar, who was now trembling as well, clutched Ashe. “We should go.”

Like the two scaredy cats they were, they slowly got up and walked towards the hallway, still holding each other.

When they went through the door, they noticed that the wind outside had extinguished some of the candles, which made the hallway look even scarier than usually.

They were able to take about five steps when they heard a groan coming from right in front of them. Another lightning struck and for a split second they saw the horrible creature lurking in the hallway.

A gauntly figure wearing a garment soaked and dripping in blood with overly long limbs and scrawny fingers, which were holding something that definitely looked like a knife.

Clinging to each other Ashe and Caspar screamed until their lungs were out of breath. And even after gasping for air, they started begging and whining for mercy, already resigning to the thought of having to die in the hallway in front of the library killed by a monster.

Until they heard another groan, and first a match and then a candle was lit. In front of them was ... 

Hubert.

Drenched in water he was looking down at the two boys seeming awfully annoyed. “If you two are done now?”, he said in his icy voice that send a shiver down their spines.

“W-what are you doing here?”, Ashe was the first one to regain the ability to speak.

“Her Majesty wanted me to check if all our students were in their rooms, since roaming around the monastery during a thunderstorm is something only those seeking death should do.”, he grinned gravely, “Do you two seek death? I can gladly help you with that.”

“Hubert?”, Linhardt walked out of the library looking both confused and tired.

Hubert fixed his gaze on Linhardt angrily. “I suppose you should be in your room, Linhardt.”, he said and Linhardt only nodded walking past Hubert, disappearing behind the next corner.

After he had left, Hubert looked at the two boys in front of him who still hadn’t gotten over their near death experience.

Another cruel grin spread across Hubert’s face.

“So, I’m still sticking to my offer.”

They didn’t stop running until they made it to Ashe’s room and locked the door behind them.

“I don’t think I’ll ever get used to him.”, Ashe whispered, “Caspar?”

Caspar looked at him, both of them were still trembling and visibly shaken to the core.

“Yes?”

“I think we should stop with the investigations.”

“So, the conclusion of my experiment is: Linhardt is just like a cat.”

Proudly smiling at his classmates, Caspar finished his talk, where he was met with confused gazes and scattered laughing. He and Ashe had prepared a poster with lots of drawn pictures of cats and Linhardt doing various taskes.

Getting up from his desk leaving the iced coffee he had been slurping behind, Byleth walked over to him. “You know, that was not what I meant with scientific experiment, but at least you have done something unlike some people.” He eyed at Hilda, who was reading a fashion magazine and only shrugged.

“B- for effort and creativity.”

**Author's Note:**

> Do they have science lessons in Fódlan? Probably not. But I do not care at all. Also, I didn't remember where their rooms were, so let's just pretend that Ashe's is somewhere near Linhardt's and Caspar's isn't. And I decided that fashion magazines, iced coffee, and pancakes are a thing in Garreg Mach. You can thank me later.
> 
> Also, this one is for my girl Kio as well. You made me do this.  
Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed my fic. I'd be happy about any comments, also feel free to browse my profile for more 3H fics. :D


End file.
